Why did it happen to me?
by XEmma-KeaneX
Summary: EW: Emma and Will fic, so hope you enjoy. Full summary inside! Just would like to say a HUGE thankyou to XPippaX with all her help she has given me coz without her this story wouldnt even be up! Love Abii xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys just a fan fic about Emma and Will some other characters like Honey, Dan, Gina and later in Smithy, Anyway must not give to much away! Please R R!**

**P.S first fan fic ever!**

**Abii xxx**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Will and Emma and just about half of the relief was in the briefing room, they were all talking wondering what was going on. They had all been told they had to be in the briefing room ASAP that something really bad had happened. We all just thought it was something not really important just one of Smithy's jokes just to get us working.

As Inspector Gina Gold arrived in the room things start to quietening down a bit.

"Right you are all probeley wondering why you are hear, Well something bad has happened at Long marsh Prison' Gina paused the continued ' You all probably know a man called Pete Larson, PC Keane arrested him 10 years ago for murder and also assault against hear' Gina signed "We are going to put some posters around and also some around the station DC's Webb and Masters I would like you to that'

"Ma'am" They both said at the same time.

'Also DS Stuart Turner will be going on T.V as you all know the programme called 'WANTED' Gina was interrupted by half of the room filling up with claps and people whistling.

"Ok, ok, calm down please, Right ….. PC Keane do you mind spending less time looking and PC Fletcher and more time at me please just remember this is a big case" Gina raised her eyebrows as the young PC looked embarrassed!

"Right the pairs today are Emma and Will, Smithy and Beth, Sergeant Stone and Diane and the rest will be on front desk or tidying the Evidence Room oh and some will be taking calls from the public. And Dan you have the pleasure of being paired up with me today" she managed to say in a very calm tone.

"Great just great" Dan said huffing

"What did you say young man?" Gina said with her tone starting to raise.

"Nothing ma'am" Dan smiled and folded his arms.

"Good, Good. Right everybody we haven't got time to chat all day, come on chip chop we are never going to solve this case at this rate are we?" she said walking out of the briefing room.

"No ma'am" was all of the relief's reply,

As they walked out Emma saw Will and shot him a smile at him, he smiled back they didn't even realise that everyone was looking at them. Everyone new that was meant to be together and Emma and Will knew it to its just they didn't know if they felt the same way about each other, Emma had deserved someone like Will after what she had been through with Matt and him abusing her, all her friends knew that he had been especially Honey and Gina but they didn't tell anyone because they thought it would make matters worse because Emma hadn't told anyone not even Honey her best friend. Everyone was worried about Emma she never use to come to the pub with her mates she always use to make up some excuse but everyone new what she was going home to, it broke Will's heart to hear the one he loved getting abused but this no use scumbag of a man he didn't deserve Emma she needed someone who loved her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heya guys hope you liked it, please review even if you don't like if you don't like it! If you like ill but load the next chapter! Got the story ready to put up!

Love Abii xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya Guys I know its took me ages to UP but been really busy with school and sports! L Hope you like dis chapter, Please R R like be4!**

**I would like to give out a big big big thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story, if you have any ideas on what you would like to happen review n tell mwah!**

**Love Abii xxxx**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Emma was waiting for will outside in the car area then she saw him walking towards her with a big smile on his face, Emma was wondering what has got him into this mood he never went around with a smile on his face, it was hard to try and make him smile after what happened to Honey he was devastated, we all tried to make him to come to the Seven Bells to have a drink but he wouldn't have none of it, but these past few weeks he has started to smile and be his old self.

" What's wrong with you?" With a big smile on her face.

"What's wrong with me nothing why? He said looking worried.

"Well lets start your going round with a smile on your face and you have been like it all day" Emma said.

"What it's a _crime _to smile now it is?" Will said getting in the car still with that smile on his face.

" OK so what do you think today's going to be like then Fletcher?" she said as putting her seat belt on.

"Oh I don't know to be honest, I mean Pete Larson has escaped from prison God knows how that happened, I don't think today is going to get any better to you?" he said also putting his seat belt on the leaning this hand on the steering wheel.

" Nah purpose you're right, but you never know this day could get better?"

Emma said looking at Will.

" I'm always right Em you should now that' Will smiled as he looked at Emma. ' Oh yea so how do you know that _this_ day is going to get any better?

" Well you never know that Gold might kill Dan by all the moaning he has done with her and we might even solve this case and then _if _we are lucky you never know Gold might get the rounds in at the Seven Bells" she said looking at Will then back in front of her.

Wills _POV_

_Emma's a nice girl and that but I wouldn't want to hurt her especially what she has been through with Matt, I cant believe she actually let him do that to her, he never ever deserved her no one like him deserved her. I don't think Emma would be up to it after what we had when she was going out with Matt I' m even sure if I'm ready not what happened to Honey. All these questions with no answers kept roaming around in his head, he shook his head to get him out of this daydream that probably wont even happen._

There was a silence between the two PC's they didn't know what to say to each other after a couple of minutes the silence broke between them as Will started the engine of the car and drove of out of Sun Hill and in to town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back up in CID Sally, Nikki, Reg, Roger and Tony was on the call desk and Beth had the pleasure of tidying the evidence room with Nate when ever those two was in the same room together it would turn out be a right laugh. As Beth tried to reach some think in a plastic evidence bag she couldn't reach so she tried to jump, Nate saw Beth struggling to get it he smiled to himself and started to walk over to Beth and went up behind her and reached for the plastic bag. He lent down by the side of her,

" All you had to do is ask ya'no ?" Nate said smiling

"Thanks" Beth looked up at him to see him smiling at her so she decided to smile back.

"Come on we'd better get this finished or we will get told off by Gold" Nate said still smiling

"Yeah we better" Beth says as she huffs

"Hey hey what's the matter? Nate says putting his hand on Beth's arm.

"Nothing…..its just why did we get the job cleaning the evidence room, there is a criminal out there and we are stuck in here doing nothing except tidying a few plastic bags" She huffed and sat down.

"Hey don't worry about it least we are not risking our lives and out on patrol. What would you rather cleaning a Evidence room with a handsome YOUNG man having some fun? Or would you be in Dan's situation and be with the so call _Dragon _and have no fun at all? He said kneeling down to Beth's height.

" I guess your r..right " she said looking at him and smiling.

"_Oh Honey im always right uh-huh!"_ he said trying to be Elvis Presley.

" Hey hey hey you might be handsome but you are not Elvis Presley" she smiled.

" Oh yea then listen to this….there's one for the money two for the show three get ready now go cat go! So what do ya think uh-huh?" he said smiling at Beth who was in fits of giggles.

"Oooo look at you not just a handsome copper after all are we?" She managed to say after nearly crying.

"No I'm not" drawing closer to Beth.

A both of their lips met to each other, their kisses got more and more passionate by the second. Beth wrapped her arms around Nate while Nate wrapped his arms around her waist. Beth pulled away knowing that this room wouldn't tidy its self.

"Good kisser as well are we?" Beth said looking up at him.

"Oh yes, come on we'd better get this room tidy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you like it! Don't know where the Beth and Nate part come from I think I need to make this chapter longer after the other one!**

**Please R R!**

**Love Abii xxxx**


	3. Love,Silence,hate

**Heya guys sorry haven't UD sooner been busy with school and then I was ill! L L Still ill so hope you enjoy it coz feel like dying! So it probs wont be dat good! Lol**

**Well please R R give me some ideas if you want to!**

**Abii xxxxx**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile up in CID it was still the same people at the call desk. (Sally , Nikki, Reg, Roger, and Tony) Sam was in her office doing some paper work, Stuart was getting ready for 'WANTED', Jo and Mickey were heading towards CID doors they had posters in their hands ready to put out in shops and also one or two in the station. Neil saw Sam in her office so he decided to go and see her and check out what was happening due to him turning up late, after the night out that nearly all Sun Hill had after solving the **Carly **Samuels

" Heya Sam" Neil said smiling.

" Oh hey how was your night?" she said looking up at him then back at her paper.

"Ummm….. It was ok just got a bit drunk then I was late for work" he said sitting down.

"So it hasn't been the best of days for you then has it? Have you heard about the "_new" _case?" she said looking up at him.

"What new case? I've haven't heard anything about a new case" he says putting his head in his hands.

"So you haven't read your E-Mails then?".

"No I haven't. Could this day get any worse?"

"It could if the Supt and the DCI are in bad moods then yes but if they aint well your off the hock" she said smiling as if it was just as simple as she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Will was driving around Canley with a awkward amount of silence between the young PC's. There was a weird tension filling up around the pair. Since what had happened to Emma with her nearly being sent down for attempted murder things had changed they never use to be the same around each other. Emma new Will had warned her about Matt then again so did half of the station they all new what Matt was like a complete psycho but she just wouldn't have none of it, she didn't know how she felt nor his so call warnings was it just because he cared about her or was it for real, Emma didn't know what to believe. It broke Emma's and Will's heart to see the way they used to be like around each other only a couple of months the were having a affair, what they both missed most was laughing and being together, they both wanted to tell each other what they were thinking, felt like and what they was feeling in their hearts, but it all had changed they didn't know what to do or who to turn to when they needed a friend.

Something soon broke the silence between then it was Emma's radio and Smithy was on the other end.

"Sierra Oscar 54 to 361" Smithy said with his hand on his radio.

"54 from 361 go head"

"There has been a assault on the **Jasmine Allen **can you and 543 attend?"

Emma looked at Will and he nodded.

"What the address Serge?"

"Emma the address is 34 **Jasmine Allen** and Emma you know who's address that is so approach with caution repeat approach with caution"

"A show us dealing" Emma said holding her radio and putting the sirens on.

Will was up and down streets in no time and swerving in and out of cars, he was lucky that they didn't crash.

"So do you think that Pete Larson did this to her? Well I mean she was cheating on him then he went inside and he couldn't do anything, now that he has escaped he can get his revenge" Emma said looking at Will.

"There is a slim chance of that but why did it take him so long though?" he said looking at Emma then back at the road.

"Well maybe he had to do an escape plan ya'no its not that easy escaping from prison" she said smiling.

"Well never its going to be so easy a baby could escape" Will said earning a playful slap of Emma.

"Cheeky" Emma said smiling so Will new she was just messing around.

Emma and Will looked at each other knowing it wasn't time to mess around. They both drew their ASPS, as Will walked in Emma followed behind him. Emma looked Down Stairs and Will Looked up. Emma went through to the kitchen, it was clear she thought to her self, she went into the living room that was connected to the kitchen by a door, she found a lady unconscious on the floor.

"WILL GET DOWN HERE NOW" Emma screamed.

The lady had blood pouring from her head, Emma rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and ran back to the lady and put it towards where the blood was coming from to stop the flow of it.

All of a sudden Emma heard the door shut behind her she thought it was nothing so she kept on taking care of the lady. Emma grabbed her radio and called for an ambulance.

"361 to…….." Emma was interrupted by a man.

"Say another word and you will DIE!!!' Emma turned around 'Well look who it is PC Keane do you remember me you arrested me 10 years ago?" he said holding a knife in Emma's direction.

"How can forget you Pete you assaulted me remember that?" Emma said back at him with a bit of anger.

Will walked into the living room to see that the lady was on the floor and Pete with Emma but as soon as Pete saw Will he grabbed Emma and put the knife to Emma's throat.

"Put you waist strap on the floor and you PC Keane otherwise she dies" Pete said in a very angry tone.

"Pete just let Emma go and we can talk yeah?" Will looking at Emma who looked terrified .

"I don't want to talk about anything all I want is a car, now chuck me those keys m .m…y wife's keys NOW!" he said now digging the knife in Emma's neck. Will chucked Pete the cars keys he didn't want Emma to get hurt.

Emma had tears falling down her cheeks.

_Will's POV:_

_Emma is gorgeous , if she died I wouldn't for give myself, I would die for Emma. I said that I would look after her after what Matt did to her I didn't see what she did to him to make him do that to her!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Right guys hope u like it!**

**R n R plz **

**xxx**


	4. Why Did It Happen To Me?

**Heya Guys! I see you all like the last chapter, to be honest I liked it aswell, umm..sorry it took me soo long to UD! The More the reviews the faster ill UD coz not that busy. Hope you all like it and I AM feeling A LOT better thank god,**

**Big huge thank you to **kat priestleyPoppycat123XxPrettyBlueEyesxX **for reviewing means a lot to me that people like my fics!**

Lots Of My Love Abii XxXxX

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in CID Sam got everyone together to tell them that Emma had been kidnapped by a EX murder , Sam didn't know how to tell everyone that a friendly, caring, Loving officer had just got kidnapped, what if something had happened to her. Sam shook her head to get these stupid thoughts out of her head, Emma was going to be alright she is a tough girl she never let anyone mess her around whatever she thought she would say no matter what got in her way. Sam stood in front of everybody in CID, getting ready to say what had happened to Emma.

"Right everybody I've got some bad news, right how can I say this ummmm…..PC Emma Keane has been……….kidnapped"

Before Sam could say anything else the room filled up with voices, Then a little voice came from all the others.

"Do we know who did it Ma'am?" Beth said looking at Sam worried.

"Yes we do PC Green, his name is called Pete Larson' Sam was interpreted by everyone talking again, she thought to her self is she ever going to finish this speech. Sam continued. "We all know Emma she will not let him mess her around she's a strong girl and ..I…I….I … Well we will find her. Right Dan I have had a word with Gina your going to be paired up with Will Fletcher, Oh and Dan we all know how Will feels about Emma so keep him company because he was there when it happened, he is down in the Soft Interview Room now so if you can go down there now please?" Sam said in a very worried but caring tone.

"Yes Ma'am" Dan got up and smiled and then walked towards CID doors.

"Right the rest of us will have to do what they was doing in the first place and wait patiently until we have some leads thank you"

Sam went back into her office and put her head in her hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete was turning into a dead end street with a big warehouse at the end, Pete stopped the car and dragged Emma out by the hair.

"GET OFF ME, HET OFF ME NOW" Emma said screaming at Pete.

"Just shut up and stop screaming will ya" He said still ragging her by the hair.

Pete took Emma into the warehouse, and up some steps until they got to a little room at the end of the corridor saying 'Room 24'. Pete got Emma and sat her down by a pole hand tied her hands to a pole, then tied up her feet so she couldn't try and do anything stupid.

"Now you be a good little girl and stay here hey or otherwise see this lovely little knife here it will be in your neck okay?" Pete said pointing the knife towards Emma's neck.

"Well its not like I have much of a choice do I?" Emma said grinding her teeth together.

Pete walked away into a different room he was gone for quite a while. Meanwhile Emma tried to undo the rope around her wrists, cutting all of her hands, she could feel all the blood all over her hands but mainly she could feel the pain there was now tears flowing down her cheeks. Emma heard Pete walking back to the room, she tried and wiped her tears away so it didn't look like she was crying.

"Ok I want you to be a good little girl and shut your eyes"

Emma just looked up at him and just gave him a sly look.

"Make me"

"OOO I think someone has a temper well we are going to have to do something about that won't we?" Pete said.

Now with the knife at Emma's head he cut her, she could feel the blood flowing down her face and the pain in her head it was like someone had just hit her across the head with a metal hammer. She just wanted it all to stop.

"Now I'm just gunna make a little video just to tell your friends that you are still alive…, so shut your eyes and if you don't do that well…see that cut on your head well you will be having another one."

Emma closed her eyes while he tapped her, she felt so uncomfortable. She wondered to herself out of all of the women in the big wild world '_Why did it happen to me?' _. About five minutes after Pete had stopped filming Emma.

"Why are you doing this to me Pete? All I did is arrest you, that's my job" Emma said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Exactly if you wasn't where you was at the time I wouldn't of assaulted you for that I got an extra 2 years in prison, would of served 8 but I had to do 10, but then I had enough see I wanted to get back the person who got me those 2 years and guess what she is sitting right in front of me' he smiled at Emma. 'Now wait here while I pop over to that room over there ok"

Emma just stared at Pete, it was like she didn't have much of a choice to move anywhere, she was tied to a post.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in CID everyone was working really hard to try and get some leads, Sally was sitting at one of the call desks next to Tony, she had been there since Emma went missing, Sally found it really strange with out Emma their it just felt soo '_Boring'_

Emma had put a smile on everyone's faces. Just then Sally received a phone call or rather a video she watched the disturbing, disgusting, outrageous video it made her feel sick, tears started to fall down Sally's cheeks. Tony realised Sally had tears rolling down her cheeks and that she was starring at the screen, Tony looked at the screen and saw the video….

"Oh My God" Tony Said looking really shocked……..

**To be Continued …..:D**

**---------------------------**

**Hoped you liked guys.**

**xx**


	5. Nothing At All

**Tony got up and walked over to Sam's Office instead of Sally due to her still being in tears. Tony knocked on the door and peeped through the little window on the door.**

"**Come in" Sam said quickly rising her head to see who was there.**

**Tony heard Sam and walked straight in.**

" **Um…Ma'am I think you should look at this its about….Emma"**

**Sam shot out of her seat and went over to where Tony and Sally where sitting, she could see that Sally was crying and that she was really upset, Sam had never seen Sally cry before over anything but this must be a terrible thing, she was so scared she didn't even want to know what Tony wanted her for.**

"**Ok show me, what you have found" Sam said looking at Sally then Tony.**

"**Ok" With a slight smile.**

**Tony was click all sorts of buttons until he found the button where you could play what was on the computer screen onto the flat screen T.V.**

"**Ma'am I think that. . You should show everyone this, least the know what is going on with Emma, Its up to you, your call?" **

" **OK Ill just get everyone's attention"**

**Sam slowly walked to the front of CID, thinking what she could say, it couldn't be that hard, could it?**

"**Right um everyone can I all have your attention please" Everyone become to a halt, the whole of CID was facing Sam, and she really started to get nervous she's never been like this before, so why here? Why now? "A couple of minutes ago PC Sally Armstrong received some video footage from Emma's kidnapper, this is very strong and to be honest I really don't want to show you, here we go"**

**Sam slowly pressed the play button and as soon as it showed Emma, everyone just stood there and stared some even turned away that how bad it was. The same thought was going though everyone's mind **'_Poor Emma she don't deserve that she didn't do anything wrong?'_**, As the video got worse Will walked in, he was all smiley until he saw a big crowd of people around the T.V, he slowly walked over and squeezed in between everyone to get to the front, the impression on his face you wouldn't believe it was like he had seen a ghost, he just stood there like nothing was happening, like the whole world was in slow motion.**

"**Err…is that…Emma?" He said turning Sam.**

**The look on Sam's face didn't even have to answer his question, you could just see it in her eyes. Will fled to the doors and out of the station, he just lent against the wall, thinking of that song that was playing when he was driving her home in his car one night.**

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I can never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing.

**Will smiled to himself, that song always brought that one special smile to his face.**

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall You say it best, when you say nothing at all.

**The next verse really brings a tingle to him.**

All day long I can hear people talking out loud oh… But when you hold me near oh, hold me near You drown out the crowd…Drown out crowd Try as they may, they can never defy What's been said between your heart and mine.

**Will couldn't believe it, he really didn't feel like this for someone before, so why now? Why for Emma?**

**It was easy for her to get into his head, but it was 10 Times as hard to get her out.**

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall You say it best, when you say nothing at all Ohh.

**Ever time Emma didn't say '**_Nothing at all' __**it was the hardest thing, she would say "Am I getting on your nerves?" but all he wanted her was to go on and on, even if he didn't care what she was saying, or she was insulting him, he loved her and always would. **_

**Hey Guys! Im soo sorry I havent Up-Dated any sooner, tbh I really couldn't be bovvered, this chapter really just came out of the blue for me because I ripped out all my pages I should of done on this chapter. ****L**** . Im thinking of just ending this one right now, no more chapters or anything because I'm really not liking it, and I am sure you are not either. Anyway tell me what you think ****J**** And I might keep writing if I can be bovvered you lot will have to give me a big kick up the butt ****J**** Abii x**


End file.
